The Collection Of SongFics
by Kasey Elizabeth
Summary: I'm going to put all my Twilight song-fics and Twilight-ized songs in this story, kay? Just a bunch of one-shots, have fun reading!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! But I do own a cell-phone, and a teabag... and just so know, this is the only disclaimer in this 'series'.

Okay, now, welcome! I decided to put all my song-fics and twilight-ized songs in this. Enjoy!


	2. Teardrops On My Werewolf Fur

This is in Jake's POV, and this song is Twilight-ized

**This is in Jake's POV, and this song is Twilight-ized!**

Bella looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet he's terrible, that leech she talks about  
And he's got everything that I have to live without

Bella talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when she's with me  
She says she's so in love, she's finally got it right,  
I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night

_Chorus:_

She's the reason for the teardrops on my werewolf fur  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Bella walks by me, can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there she goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
He'd better hold her tight, give her all his love  
Look in those beautiful brown eyes and know he's lucky cause

_Repeat Chorus_

So I run home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put her picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

She's the reason for the teardrops on my werewolf fur  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
Se's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into.

Bella looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.


	3. When I'm With Her

Edward's POV this time, and this one is a song-fic

**Edward's POV this time, and this one is a song-fic!**

I rolled over, and turned to face the angel that was lying next to me, asleep. As music drifted from my stereo, I realized how this described me, and how I felt, about everything.

_I never needed love_

I thought, before I met Bella, I never had needed anything but my family._  
Like I need you_

I needed Bella more then life itself._  
And I never lived for nobody_

I never really cared about any one like I care about Bella._  
But I live for you_

I will only live in a world where SHE exists._  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you_

I always feel amazing when I am with her._  
_

_  
Maybe it's the way you touch me  
With the warmth of the sun_

When she touches me, it warms every ounce of my cold skin._  
Maybe it's the way you smile_

Her smile is so beautiful_  
I come all undone_

Around her, I am a HUGE pushover, except when it comes to the 'change me' thing._  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you  
_I always feel amazing when I am with her.

_  
Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh_

She says I dazzle her... does she realize she has the SAME effect on me?_  
Oh baby my world stands still when I'm with you_

We have moments I NEVER want to end._  
When I'm with you_

I'm really only happy when I am with HER_  
_

_  
I never cared for nobody_

I never really cared about any one like I care about Bella._  
Like I care for you_

I never want her to get hurt, I protect her._  
And I never wanted to share the things  
I want to share to with you_

There are so many 'human' experiences I want to have with her._  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you_

I always feel amazing when I am with her._  
_

Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh

She says I dazzle her... does she realize she has the SAME effect on me?  
O baby my world stands still when I'm with you oh oh

We have moments I NEVER want to end.  
Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh

She says I dazzle her... does she realize she has the SAME effect on me?  
O baby my world stands still when I'm with you

We have moments I NEVER want to end.  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you

I love her


	4. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. But I do own an A in math. Oh, and this is in Edward's POV. I recommend listening to the song while reading this, it helps!

I watched and listened as her breathing slowed, her heartbeat evened out. I wrapped my arms around her, and breathed in her scent, placing my face in her hair for a second. We were in my room, and currently, Aerosmith was playing. I sighed as the next song came on, Bella had told me this reminded me of our relationship.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Even if I could sleep, I would stay awake to watch her.  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping

When she says my name, my dead heart soars.  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

Lying with her, I feel complete.  
I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment with her I cherish  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

I will always treasure my Bella.

I don't wanna close my eyes

When watching her, her beauty astounds me so much I don't even want to blink.  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe

Every moment away from her, I miss her.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you

If I could dream at all, it would be of her.  
The sweetest dream will never do

And I wouldn't be embarrassed about it.  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I never want to miss a second of her life.

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating

The sound of her heart is the most significant in my world.  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

I still wish I could read her mind.  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing

She says she dreams of me every night.  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

I still don't know how she could love someone like me; however, I am still thankful for it.  
And I just wanna stay with you

I will always stay with her.  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes

When watching her, her beauty astounds me so much I don't even want to blink.  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe

Every moment away from her, I miss her.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you

If I could dream at all, it would be of her.  
The sweetest dream will never do

And I wouldn't be embarrassed about it.  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I never want to miss a second of her life.

I don't wanna miss one smile

Her smile brightens my day.  
I don't wanna miss one kiss

Her perfect lips, the warmth: you can't describe it.  
Well, I just wanna be with you

I wish I could be with her 24/7  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close

I love holding her.  
Feel your heart so close to mine

Her alive heart next to my dead one is an amazing feeling.  
And stay here in this moment

Some moments I wish we could just live in forever.  
For all the rest of time

When she gets changed, we'll be together for the rest of eternity.

Don't wanna close my eyes

When watching her, her beauty astounds me so much I don't even want to blink.  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe

Every moment away from her, I miss her  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you

If I could dream at all, it would be of her.  
The sweetest dream will never do

And I wouldn't be embarrassed about it.  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I never want to miss a second of her life.

I don't wanna close my eyes

When watching her, her beauty astounds me so much I don't even want to blink.  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe

Every moment away from her, I miss her  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you

If I could dream at all, it would be of her.  
The sweetest dream will never do

And I wouldn't be embarrassed about it.  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I never want to miss a second of her life.

Don't wanna close my eyes

When watching her, her beauty astounds me so much I don't even want to blink.  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah

Even if I could sleep, I wouldn't. I would watch her sleep.  
I don't wanna miss a thing

I never want to miss a second of her life.


	5. ByeBye

My Dearest Readers-

Well, I've decided to close a collection of song-fics. It just seemed to sit there, and I hated looking at it. Thanks if you reviewed with a NICE review, and don't worry, I'll still be churning out more song-fics, but they will each be in a separate story. Thanks for reading, all of these chapters will be turned into their own story.

Happy Reading-

Kasey Elizabeth


End file.
